Yakusoku
by kiyoha
Summary: Karena 'cinta pertama' bukanlah hal yang sulit dilupakan, bagaimanapun kerasnya seseorang berusaha. /'Apakah janji itu... Yang membawanya kepadaku' /OgiKuro, spesial untuk memperingati Teiko arc. Mind to RnR? :3


_Ini salahku. Ini salahku. Ini salahku._

Kalimat itu terus terngiang di gendang telinganya. Selalu, selalu, itulah yang ia percaya. Bahwa segala masalah ini salahnya.

Ia yang membuatnya menyerah. Ia yang membuatnya berhenti dari basket. Ini semua bukan salah SMP Teiko—ini salahnya.

Tanpa ada jalan untuk meminta maaf.

* * *

**Yakusoku**

**A Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**  
**Spesial peringatan mulainya episode Teiko Days**

**.**

**Pair**  
**Ogiwara Shigehiro x Kuroko Tetsuya**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**Warning(s)!**

**Membuat gatal-gatal, maybe typo(s), semi-canon, kelebai(s)an, mungkin mengandung sedikit spoiler buat yang ngga baca manganya karena ini cerita tentang hubungan Ogi dan Kuro *wink*, hati-hati bingung. Don't like? Please go back.**

* * *

Salju turun dengan lembut di tengah langit sore yang berwarna jingga. Kepingan-kepingan putih jatuh mengenai ujung jarinya yang menggenggam kuat pagar pembatas, sementara sekujur tubuhnya membeku di tempat bak balok es.

Kedua iris _skyblue_nya menutup rapat, menolak untuk mengingat hal yang baru saja ia lihat barusan, tepat di depan matanya sendiri. Wajah itu. Wajah yang penuh kepedihan dan keputus asaan—setelah tim basket SMP Teiko mengalahkannya telak di tempat.

Memorinya terputar kembali bagai gulungan film, seakan memojokkannya di dalam kesedihan. Kenangan satu-dua tahun yang lalu terputar kembali. _Court _di mana mereka hanya berdua saja, teriakan tak mau kalah itu, senyum yang menyilaukan itu. Detik-detik di mana mereka terlalu asyik menghabiskan waktu berdua sampai orang tua harus menarik mereka pulang—segalanya.

**'_Kita masuk ke klub basket SMP kita masing-masing, lalu berjuang sama-sama agar bisa bertemu lagi di pertandingan final, ya! Aku yakin kita pasti bisa.'_**

…Termasuk janji itu.

.

.

.

3 tahun berlalu dengan cepat. Kejadian tidak mengenakkan tiga tahun lalu serasa seperti kemarin hari saja. Kuroko mengepalkan tangannya kencang—ia jadi mengingat apa yang berusaha ia lupakan.

Apa karena ia akan melawan Rakuzan? Apa karena ia akan menghadapi Akashi… Ia jadi ingat soal 3 tahun lalu? Apa itu penyebabnya?

Sampai-sampai ia harus menceritakan ini pada Kagami dan yang lainnya—ah, ia sedikit merasa malu. Padahal ini masalahnya sendiri, tapi… Mereka terlihat begitu penasaran, apa boleh buat lagi.

'_Bertemu lagi di final, ya… Rasanya tidak mungkin…'_

"Kuroko, sudah saatnya. Sudah, jangan terus menundukkan kepalamu seperti itu. Semangat, lawan kita Rakuzan."

"Aku tahu itu, Kagami-kun. Tenang saja, aku tidak apa-apa kok, tidak usah khawatir."

_Kembali bibirnya meluncurkan dusta._

.

Tidak dapat dipercaya—mungkin itu yang dipikirkan semua yang menonton pertandingan final di _court_. Rakuzan yang disebut-sebut sebagai yang 'absolut menang' kalah tipis dari Seirin, tim di mana Kuroko berada. Semua orang bahagia, mereka dapat menang karena kerja keras mereka yang begitu gigih selama ini. Akhirnya mimpi lama dapat terwujudkan juga.

Namun bukan hanya itu—Kuroko juga terharu karena hal lain. Pasalnya Ogiwara—sahabat baiknya sewaktu SD, sekaligus orang yang pernah 'disakiti'nya—datang untuk mendukungnya melawan Rakuzan di final Winter Cup. Setelah sekian lamanya, bertahun-tahun ia menunggu, akhirnya ia dapat kembali mendengar suara Ogiwara meneriakkan namanya. Mendukungnya agar terus berjuang.

Mungkin terdengar bodoh, ya… Kuroko ingin sekali menangis bahagia tatkala sahabatnya itu, orang yang pertama kali mengajarkan basket padanya, kembali menyunggingkan senyum kepadanya. Ditambah dengan benda bulat oranye yang ia angkat dengan tangan kirinya—menandakan ia belum berhenti dari dunia basket.

**_Syukurlah. Syukurlah. Syukurlah. Syukurlah, ya Tuhan._**

"Ahaha…"

Pemuda bersurai _baby blue _itu tertawa pelan—membiarkan segala keresahannya hanyut pergi.

.

.

**_[Kuroko POV]_**

"Sudah lama sekali ya, Kuroko. Sudah bertahun-tahun…"

"I… Iya, sudah lama sekali…"

Rasanya sedikit canggung, saat aku berhadapan dengan Ogiwara-kun seperti sekarang ini. Mungkin dahulu kita selalu mengobrol seperti ini setiap hari… Tapi sekarang keadaan sudah berbeda.

Namun, ada yang tak pernah berubah.

Senyuman yang selalu mengembang di wajahnya, kilat matanya saat memandangku… Masih sama seperti dulu. Sorotnya yang hangat dan lembut—membuatku yang muram perlahan-lahan tersenyum juga.

Serpihan salju semakin lama semakin menumpuk, menari-nari di genangan air yang membeku—dingin, sama seperti kedua tanganku. Walau aku sudah berusaha menghangatkannya dengan jaket, tapi tetap saja…

**"Hei, Kuroko."**

Aku mendongakkan wajah, memandang Ogiwara-kun ragu.

"Kuroko… Rasanya hari ini kau lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Apa karena kita sudah lama tidak bertemu? Ahaha… Aku juga tidak enak nih kalau cuma diam di sini, nanti masuk angin."

"Iya juga ya, tidak baik…"

_Aku harus mengatakannya.  
Hal yang ingin sekali kutanyakan sedari lama._

_._

"Ogiwara-kun, anu…"

"Hm?"

_Sekarang, Kuroko Tetsuya. Atau kau tidak akan tahu kebenarannya._

**"Kukira… Ogiwara-kun sudah berhenti dari basket."**

"E-Eh?"

"Ah!"

_Gawat—apa aku mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya kuucapkan? Lihat wajahnya yang terkejut itu, Kuroko Tetsuya. Pasti kau mengucapkan sesuatu yang salah._

_Aku tidak ingin Ogiwara-kun tersinggung. Aku tidak ingin menyakitinya lagi seperti dulu._

_._

"Ahaha… Wajar saja kalau kau ingin menanyakan itu, ya. Toh aku juga sempat memutuskan akan berhenti sehabis melawan SMP-mu, jadi ya…"

Ogiwara-kun tersenyum kaku, begitu pula diriku. Benar, 'kan. Itu sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak kuungkit-ungkit lagi. Mungkin menanyakan kabar atau apa akan lebih baik, lalu mengapa aku malah menanyakan tentang basket? Bodohnya.

"…Maaf…"

"Duh, mengapa kau jadi meminta maaf… Kuroko 'kan tidak salah apa-apa. Aku saja yang terlalu payah,"

Sekali lagi ia tertawa pelan. Aku tidak suka mendengar ia menghiburku saat aku yang salah. Ini salahku, dan ia—mengapa ia tidak merasa begitu?

"Jadi kau sudah lupa ya, Kuroko? Kita 'kan sudah janji. Kalau kau tidak percaya, aku masih menyimpan surat-suratmu dulu, lho. Aneh, ya? "

_Janji?_

_Maksudnya… Janji kita akan masuk ke tim sekolah masing-masing kemudian bertemu di final? Begitu? Apa janji itu masih berlaku?_

"Tapi, Ogiwara-kun, janji itu…"

"Iya, iya, aku tahu, aku saja tidak masuk final, hahaha." Ogiwara-kun masih saja memandangku dengan senyuman khasnya. "Tapi… Kalau misalnya aku berhenti dari basket, aku pasti takkan berada di sini sekarang."

"Ah…"

**_Jadi ini… Untukku? Demi bertemu denganku?_**

.

.

"Kuroko, sebenarnya bukan itu saja yang membawaku ke sini untuk kembali bermain basket, apa kau mau mendengarnya?"

Kembali, Ogiwara-kun memecahkan lamunanku. Aku mengangguk kemudian memasang telinga baik-baik, mungkin ini hal yang sangat penting.

"Sebenarnya ya, aku sudah berniat untuk berhenti—karena ya, kau tahu 'kan kalau aku mudah terpengaruh… Namun begitu aku melihatmu tetap berada di dunia basket, perasaanku kembali terombang-ambing… Seperti dulu."

"Seperti… dulu?"

"Ya. Kalau boleh jujur, saat aku akan pindah rumah—kau tahu 'kan, dulu saat kita masih bertetangga, aku kebingungan, aku tidak tahu apakah rasanya akan berbeda jika bermain basket tanpamu. Namun sewaktu kita sepakat membuat janji itu, aku menjadi yakin."

_Jadi waktu itu juga… Ia hampir memutuskan untuk berhenti?_

"Hei, Kuroko…"

Aku melicinkan kerongkonganku yang terasa kering, sebelum membalasnya "Ada apa, Ogiwara-kun?"

Ia kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya, sementara angin dingin sore membelai lembut pipiku yang merona. Aku memiringkan kepala, tidak mengerti—sampai akhirnya ia kembali membuka suara,

**"Terima kasih, sudah menarikku kembali ke dunia basket."**

"…Ogi—"

_Aku merasa terkejut. Aku yang menariknya kembali? Padahal selama ini… Aku mengira kalau akulah yang membuatnya berhenti._

_Rasanya aneh. Pandanganku mulai mengabur. Perlahan pipiku basah oleh air mata._

_Syukurlah, syukurlah, syukurlah…_

"Du-duh, mengapa kau menangis, Kuroko? Aku jadi merasa bersalah, nih."

Dari celah-celah kelopak mataku yang mulai menutup aku dapat melihat ekspresinya yang panik—kedua tangannya mulai mendekap dan membelai surai kebiruanku… Apa ia mencoba untuk menghibur? Ahaha, sebenarnya ia tidak perlu panik.

Karena sesungguhnya ini adalah air mata bahagia, Ogiwara-kun.

**"_Terima kasih ya, Ogiwara-kun…"_**

.

.

**_[Ogiwara POV]_**

_._

_Selalu saja, aku memperhatikan dirimu, Kuroko. Walaupun jauh, kau terasa begitu dekat… Namun, selalu saja kau tidak dapat kugapai._

'_Mengapa?' pertanyaan itu terus bergema._

_Kupikir dengan bermain basket, sedikit demi sedikit aku dapat menjadi lebih dekat dengannya… Begitulah. Sebenarnya sih, aku juga sedikit kesal saat melihatmu menjadi 'bayangan' orang lain, hahaha, karena dulu 'kan aku yang paling dekat denganmu._

_Karena ya, walaupun aku sedikit malu untuk mengatakan ini, alasanku bukan hanya karena janji dulu, atau karena ingin bertemu denganmu, tapi alasan sebenarnya untuk melanjutkan karir basketku adalah…_

_Karena 'cinta pertama' bukanlah hal yang sulit kulupakan, bagaimanapun kerasnya aku berusaha untuk menghilangkannya dari pikiranku. Sejak pertama kali ku bertemu, sampai detik ini…_

**_Benar, itulah dirimu, Kuroko Tetsuya._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_END_**

* * *

**A/N**

**Huwaaaa, akhirnya~ Sukses juga ngebut ngerjain fic buat peringatan Teiko Days, hahaha. Tadinya sih pengen bikin NijiAka, tapi agak-agak bingung ya... OgiKuro aja deh. Toh mereka otp lama saya yang terbengkalai :'3 /sroooot/ ada yang mau ikut saya naik kapal OgiKuro nggak? *wink* /eh**

**Tapi jadinya aneh bin ajaib gini gomennasaaaai feelnya juga ngga terlalu dapet karena sedih di animenya serasa terlalu cepet alurnya ;3; butuh lebih banyak feels ogikuro... Soalnya ini minor sih, haha. Tapi yang penting ogi duluan kan yang ketemu kuroko? Ya kan? /GAK**

**Yah... Lastly, berkenankah meninggalkan jejak untuk kiyoha? :3**


End file.
